


Weird Is the Norm

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [140]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, POV Derek, Protective Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 14:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: susumiya08 asked: "Hii I would like a sterek mpreg with the sheriff being súper proud and actually loving derek like a son. Protective/ possessive Derek would be awesome too!!"‘You’re… pregnant,’ Derek repeats. He feels like he’s dreaming. Or hallucinating. This can’t be real.‘Yep,’ Stiles says. ‘Remember that spell I found?’Derek nods, slowly.A couple months back, Stiles found a spell on how to get pregnant if you don’t have a uterus—he also found one on how to get someone pregnant if you don’t have a penis, but that one doesn’t exactly apply to them. He asked Derek if they should try it, and Derek naively said: ‘Sure, why not?’





	Weird Is the Norm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ireallysuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ireallysuck/gifts).



> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

‘You’re… pregnant,’ Derek repeats. He feels like he’s dreaming. Or hallucinating. This can’t be real.

‘Yep,’ Stiles says. ‘Remember that spell I found?’

Derek nods, slowly.

A couple months back, Stiles found a spell on how to get pregnant if you don’t have a uterus—he also found one on how to get someone pregnant if you don’t have a penis, but that one doesn’t exactly apply to them. He asked Derek if they should try it, and Derek naively said: ‘Sure, why not?’ They want children, are in the process of adopting one, so why not try and make a magical one. Besides, it’s not like either of them really expected it to work. Stiles had _said_ it probably wouldn’t work. The spell was ridiculously complicated and required a level of focus he rarely has.

But it worked. It must have worked.

‘Are you sure?’ Derek asks. Because how can Stiles be sure? It’s not like he can walk into a gynaecologist’s office and ask for a sonogram.

‘I may or may not have looked up how sonograms work, and then may, or may not, have used Deaton’s without informing him. Or Scott,’ Stiles explains. He’s getting twitchy, fingers drumming on his knees and teeth gnawing on his bottom lip. He slides over a photo.

Derek picks it up. He knows what it is. The blurry blacks and whites and grays are universally recognisable. And so is the shape those lines form. He traces the outline of the half-formed human. That’s his baby. His and Stiles’. They’re going to be parents.

‘We’re going to be dads,’ Derek whispers. He looks up from the picture to his fiancé.

Stiles slumps. ‘Oh thank god. I thought you were freaking out for a sec.’

‘I am! I got you _pregnant_! That’s not something that should be possible!’

‘I thought you freaking out in a _bad_ way, in a “I’m going to do a runner and you’ll have to take care of the baby by yourself” kind of way,’ Stiles explains.

‘I would never do that.’ Derek pulls Stiles into his lap and hugs him close. ‘We’re going to be a family.’

‘You’re forgetting something,’ Stiles breaks up Derek’s giddiness. ‘We have to tell the pack.’

Oh god.

‘And my dad.’

He’s so dead.

~

‘Relax,’ Stiles says, grabbing his hand and squeezing. ‘My dad likes you now. He trusts you. He was smiling so much when we told him we were engaged he could barely talk.’

Derek nods, but the words don’t do anything to calm him down.

‘Then let’s get out of this car and into the house, because my dad already knows we’re here.’ Stiles opens his door, but when he realizes Derek hasn’t moved, he pulls it shut again. Derek can feel his eyes on him, waiting.

‘It’s just… I got you pregnant! That’s not normal, even for us,’ Derek points out. ‘He’s going to have a heart attack because of us.’

Stiles snorts. ‘Dude, you can turn into a wolf at will. You could do that now, right here, in the car. And if I put bits of a certain tree around this car, you’d be trapped here. I have seen you heal from bullet wounds and stab wounds in seconds. All those pregnancy aches and pains, you’d be able take those away by just holding my hand.’

‘Are you in pain?’ Derek interrupts. He grabs Stiles’ hand, his other hand hover over Stiles’ belly. He tries to pull pain away, but he can’t feel anything, when he looks back up to Stiles’ face, his fiancé  is looking both amused and exasperated.

‘I’m fine. I already promised I’d tell you if I thought anything was wrong,’ Stiles points out. He pulls his hand free and cradles Derek’s face. ‘My point is that we don’t have a normal. At this point, I’m not sure me getting pregnant even counts as weird with us.’ He places a light kiss on Derek’s lips. ‘Now, let’s go inside.’

Despite Stiles’ reassurances, Derek can’t relax. He and Noah are friends, and it’ll be fine, he knows this, but there’s still a part of him that always expects the worst.

‘Coffee’s almost done,’ Noah says as they step inside.

‘No coffee!’ Derek blurts out, wincing when Stiles elbows him in the side.

‘I’m trying to quit and Derek is being supportive,’ Stiles quickly saves the situation. ‘Just give us anything that doesn’t have caffeine.’

‘I command your courage,’ Noah nods, though he doesn’t look like he really believes it. ‘I don’t think I’d last a day without a cup.’

‘Will. You. Relax,’ Stiles hisses when his dad’s disappeared into the kitchen and they make their way to the living room.

‘I am relaxed.’

‘I can see that.’

Derek stops his fluffing of the pillows at Stiles’ dry tone. He looks up and Stiles is looking at him with that mix of amusement and exasperation again. It’s a look he’s seen a lot since Stiles told him he’s pregnant, because according to Stiles he’s started “fussing”. He drops the pillow and sits back, folding his arms over his chest. Stiles sits down next to him. He places a hand on Derek’s knee and squeezes. Derek relaxes a little. Stiles doesn’t really mind the fussing, he just doesn’t want Derek to worry.

When Noah has placed their drinks in front of them and taken a seat in the armchair, he leans forward, elbows on his knees. He has his Sheriff face on, the one that says he already knows everything and that lying is futile.

‘What’s going on?’ he asks.

‘Why do you think something is going on?’ Stiles counters.

‘Because you’—Noah points at Stiles—’are my son and I know every single one of your tells. And you’—he points to Derek—’are the worst liar I’ve ever met. I’m a cop, I meet liars every single day.’

Derek glances nervously at Stiles, who is gazing steadily back at his dad.

‘I’m pregnant,’ Stiles says.

Derek blinks. How does Stiles sound so calm? It’s like he told his dad tjey’re having pasta for dinner. Like it’s a normal thing.

‘Pregnant,’ Noah echoes. His eyes flit between the two of them. ‘How? Is it a werewolf thing?’

‘It’s a spell,’ Stiles explains. ‘I didn’t think it would actually work, but…’ He gestures at his belly.

‘Huh.’ Noah cradles his mug and sits back.

Derek feels a little lost. He wasn’t sure what reaction he expected, but it certainly wasn’t this. How are these two, who have known about the supernatural world for less than ten years, taking all this in stride, while he, a born werewolf, still has trouble wrapping his head around all of it?

‘Son, I didn’t used to think people turned into giant lizards with paralyzing venom in their claws, but one of them is going to be a groomsman at your wedding. I figure anything can happen,’ Noah says, accurately reading Derek’s expression. ‘Especially since that one has magic.’ He nods to Stiles.

Suddenly the mood in the room changes. Noah’s eyes water and he quickly sets his mug down to rub at his eyes.

‘Dad?’ Stiles asks, voice sounding thick.

‘I’m going to be a granddad,’ Noah says. He stands up and Stiles flies into his dad’s arms. When Derek doesn’t move, Noah gestures for him to get up and join them.

As the tree of them huddle together, tears of happiness, and a little relief on Derek’s part, streaming down their cheeks, the pregnancy doesn’t feel so scary anymore. There’s still a lot they don’t know, medically and magically, but Deaton’s finding the people who do. And they have a pack, a family, that’s been through worse and weirder with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
